Cuento de Hadas
by Darky.Doll
Summary: Aveces los cuentos de hadas tienen parecido con la vida real... ¿Pero terminara con final feliz? Ustedes deciden n n


¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bueno, basta de saludos, pues creo saber que hacen aquí, puedo asegurar que desean leer esta pequeña historia, así que solo aclarare unas cuantas y mínimas cosas y por fin, deleitaran su vista (espero n nU).

_Aclaro:_

_Ni un personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, simplemente el que miren y se queden "¿Lo conozco?", esos sin duda son de mi propiedad owó._

_Y _sin mas demora, daré inicio a este único (que mas creo que dependerá de ustedes si lo continuo) capitulo.

**Capitulo 0**

_Cuento de Hadas_

Una pequeña de cabellos rosas se encontraba en una pijama rosa recorriendo el pasillo de lo que podría ser su casa, se paro delante de una puerta y se acerco a esta hasta estar lo suficiente cerca para escuchar algún ruido y en efecto, parecía ser la televisión estar encendida, en el pequeño rostro de la pelirosa se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa llena de inocencia y lentamente levanto su mano disponible ya que en la izquierda tenia un oso de felpa con un gran moño rojo en su cuello.

Toca la puerta y esta se abrió en unos momentos dando vista a una hermosa adolescente, sus cabellos eran largos y le llegaban a la cintura los cuales estaban en una trenza, su cabello era curiosamente de un tono rosa bastante claro que muchos dirían que apenas con luz del sol se notaria un leve reflejo rosa, haciéndola encantadora, sus ojos bajaron la vista hasta toparse con los ojos jades de la menor, y un pequeño brillo apareció en las orbes de la mayor lo cual izo mas hermoso el color de estos; un tono jade pero mas claro, con un camisón puesto tomo en brazos la menor y le sonrió

-Que tenemos por aquí... Una pequeña que no cumple con dormir- Se escuchaba dulzura en sus palabras

-Pero Nee-chan...- Se escucha una voz mas de niña

-Deja adivino... Quieres que te cuente un cuento- Le contesto la mayor

-¡Si!- Dijo con emoción la menor

-Esta bien...- Sonrió su hermana mayor

La peliblanca (N/A: Es mejor que la ponga así para no confundir con la menor) acostó a su hermanita en la cama y se sentó a su lado, la pequeña tomo con fuerzas sus oso y miro fijamente a su hermana, la cual simplemente le sonrió

-Hoy te contare un cuento especial mi pequeña Sakura-

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Que buena eres Nee-chan!- Dijo con suma emoción la menor

Lo que la pequeña no notaba eran las maletas que había en una esquina de esa habitación y el pequeño e inocente brillo en los ojos de la mayor que denotaba tristeza al ver la sonrisa tan animada de la pelirosa

-Bueno... Comienzo...- Le contesto su hermana

_En un reino lejano... Había una princesa que siempre protegía a su hermana menor, por que ella deseaba que fuera feliz todo el tiempo, ambas eran muy unidas y no había momento en que se separaran, nunca conocieron a sus padres pero ellas esperaban crecer y poder reinar lo que por herencia les pertenecía, aquel hermoso reino que tenían a pies, y que por el momento nadie tenia el trono, pero un día llego una bruja diciendo que pronto un caos iba llegar al reino, sus palabras fueron así:_

_"¡Pronto el ganado enfermara, la cosecha secara y terribles enfermedades llegaran!"_

_Las hermanas asustadas ordenaron que la sacaran y la hermana mayor miro a su hermanita la cual temblaba de miedo, pero una duda asalto a la mayor ¿esa bruja de donde salio? nunca la había visto cuando salia a ver el reino, era mejor que estuviera alerta, ordeno a los granjeros que estuvieran mas tiempo con su ganado al igual que cosechas, visito a todos los doctores del lugar y les pidió que tuvieran todo a disposición por si una emergencia._

_La princesa daba todo de si, y no solo para el reino si no para su hermanita, al verla así de triste ante lo que dijo aquella bruja le rompió el alma, paso un día y luego otro y mientras la princesa daba un paseo y llego a un lago la bruja apareció y le dijo:_

_"¡En una semana pasara lo que te dije!"_

_La princesa asustada se le acerco y la tomo por los hombros, en sus ojos se miraba angustia y preocupación y después le contesto:_

_"¡Por favor! Dime que debo hacer para que eso no pase"_

_En la mirada de la bruja se dibujo una mirada llena de malicia y se soltó de la princesa_

_"Tienes que irte del Reino" Dijo la bruja sin remedio_

_La princesa incrédula le miro y se repetía esas palabras_

_"Por favor... Todo menos eso... Por favor..." decía con lagrimas_

_Pero al voltear al ver a la bruja esta ya no estaba, se había ido, y lo único que había era una nota en el suelo, la princesa se agacho y la tomo y leyó en voz alta:_

_"Tienes dos días, si no te vas para ese entonces... Lo peor pasara"_

_Salio corriendo al castillo y al llego ordeno que le hicieran su equipaje, tenia que irse y lo mas rápido y así no romper mas su corazón, se fue a la habitación de su hermanita y al llegar entro y la miro... Dibujando en una mesa con diferentes crayones, se acerco y la abrazo, trato de no llorar pero unas rebeldes lagrimas salieron, la pequeña la miro y le pregunto:_

_"¿Paso algo hermanita?"_

_La mayor le sonrió pero no pudo y rompió en llanto, abrazo con fuerza a la menor como si nunca mas la volviera a ver, y para tristeza suya eso pasaría, lloro y lloro para luego sonreír de la manera mas débil y limpiarse las lagrimas, la pequeña le miraba confundida_

_"Te quiero" Fue lo que le respondió la mayor_

_A lo que recibió una sonrisa que enterneció la princesa y un abrazo se dieron, la mayor se separo y le dijo que continuara dibujando lo cual obedeció la menor, la princesa salio y se fue a la entrada donde la esperaban con su equipaje, la princesa ordeno a todos sus sirvientes que cuidaran a su hermana aun que estos ya sabían todo y por eso la princesa tenia confianza en ellos, se subió carruaje y este partió, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se perdió en el horizonte..._

_Dos semanas ya pasaron desde ese momento_

_Y una carta llego a manos de la princesa que ahora solo era una campesina, la cosecha, el ganado y todo el reino habían mejorado, la economía se izo a favor del reino, lo triste era que la nueva princesa no había día que dijera que su hermana pronto regresaría de su paseo, puesto eso le dijeron los sirvientes; que se encontraba dando un largo muy largo paseo por el reino, la campesina sonrió y empezó a escribir una carta para reenviarla pero en su mente solo existía una cosa:_

_"Todos están felices..."_

La peliblanca volteo a ver a su hermana y fue grata su sorpresa al verla ya dormida, sonrió dulce y la acobijo con la sabana, se le quedo observando largo tiempo y al mirar la hora suspiro con pesadez eran las tres de la mañana, se acostó y abrazo a la pequeña la cual en sueños susurraba cosas poco coherentes solo supo entender un "arigato Nee-chan" lo cual una pequeña lagrima se escapo...

Y la peliblanca cayo rendida en brazos de Morfeo, con ganas de despertar y ver un final feliz en lo que pronto le pasaría...

_¿Fin?_

¿Que les pareció? ya saben, si me dejan algún comentario con que quieren que lo continué pues lo are, pero tienen que ser los suficientes (para mi un mínimo es 5 personas) y digan que soy amable je je, aun así lo puedo dejar como One-Shot, nomas digo una cosa: Ustedes dicen yo obedezco. Sin mas que decir...

_Me despido..._

**Lady Illusion.**


End file.
